Injustice 1point5 (Reuploaded)
by CrashandSonic11
Summary: Reuploading the first 3 chapters, 'cause I plan something different with this story, it's going to involve multiple variations of Garfield Logan's return, chapters 1, 2 and 3 introduce 'The Clone', chapters 4, 5 and 6 will introduce 'Tri-Beast', and chapters 7, 8 and 9 will introduce 'Agrios' - Well that's the plan anyway.
1. The Clone (Introduction Part 1)

_**Injustice 1.5 - Chapter 1: Awakening**_

There was was a sound of beeping, somewhat advanced technology filled the small lab, in the middle of the lab was a stasis-pod, the man in the lab coat staring at the being inside it.

He had finally succeeded in the cloning procedure, the DNA samples he had collected from the original body had worked despite them coming from a burnt corpse.

He had seen everything from a nearby alleyway, the explosion, the fight. As soon as the coast was clear he collected the subjects DNA, very unique DNA.

At first he found it rather difficult to work with the DNA, it was altering at a constant rate despite the owner being dead. He eventually started to clone the DNA, didn't work well for a while but after a lot more research he had succeeded in the cloning, that success was now in the stasis pod in front of him.

The clone seemed to be in a coma, for now.

This was no ordinary mad scientist, he was in fact an ex-employee from S.T.A.R Labs, he was fired after the other workers had discovered him working on 'secret projects'.

He had quite a lot of experience in genetics, he was however fascinated with this particular clone's DNA.

He couldn't seem to place a name to the clone at the moment, he was a very familiar individual, not easy to mistake for someone else. The burnt corpse was unrecognisable, but the clone seemed to be.

He knows he's seen this one before.

He shrugged it off believing that such a thing was either unimportant at this stage or that he would remember eventually, and turned around to start working again.

He typed at a nearby console, some form of computer most likely.

All of a sudden a machine started to beep loudly, the man spun his head in the direction with shock. This machine measured the blood pressure of the clone.

And it was rapidly increasing.

He quickly spun to face another machine that displayed the clone's brain activity, he then realised the problem.

The clone was having nightmares, bad ones, and worse, they were related to memory.

That meant the clone had all the memories of the former subject - Which never ended well.

He slowly turned his head to gaze at the stasis pod to find two green eyes staring back at him.


	2. The Clone (Introduction Part 2)

_**Injustice 1.5 - Chapter 2: Break**_

Two green eyes, belonging to the being in the stasis pod, a clone, but was said clone truly aware of this fact?

This was one of many questions plaguing the scientist in the room, as he stared back, in shock? In fascination? In confusion? Try all three.

He hadn't expected the clone to wake so quickly let alone today of all days, the fact that he was a successful clone at all was a miracle in itself.

So he continued to stare back, not daring to move or look away.

The clone did the same, he stared back, not moving.

The staring contest went on until the scientist finally blinked first, and the clone blinked back two seconds later and his expression changed from blank to furious.

The clone immediately closed his eyes in a mixture of rage and pain, he was changing.

The scientist panicked and tried to flip the switch for the stasis pod sedation protocol.

At first it seemed to have an effect, but it was in vain as the clone still continued to change and when his eyes shot open, it was very clear the sedation wasn't working.

The scientist noticed a feeling, and he knew what it was as soon as he gazed towards the clone again - It was fear.

The clone grew larger and green fur had started covering his skin, claws extended, it was clear that the stasis pod wouldn't hold the clone for much longer, the clone's screams of pain turned into animalistic roars of terror.

Beast Boy's clone had morphed into the Beast.

A form he hadn't used in a very long time, a form he promised many including himself that he would never use again.

The promise was broken, like the stasis pod as he smashed the glass allowing him an exit, an entrance to the world, like the scientist as he ripped him apart, his common sense had been clouded at the time but he probably should've gotten answers before killing the man.

He soon passed out as the scientist breathed his last breath, "You're welcome Garfield…"


	3. The Clone (Introduction Part 3)

_**Injustice 1.5 - Chapter 3: Forsaken**_

Not knowing how long it has been, two green eyes slowly flickered open.

He soon became aware that what happened was certainly not a nightmare, it had really happened.

Everything hit him at once, the memories.

Everything that had happened in his life came flooding back all at once.

The green monkey, Sakutia, the cure, his mutation, the death of his parents, his abusive uncle, Doom Patrol, meeting the Titans, the Beast incident. His death?

The painful memories came to an abrupt stop, he was confused at the fact that he remembered his own death, yet, here he was.

The most obvious question exited his mouth, "How am I alive?"

He looked around the lab for some sort of clue, after searching for a few minutes he had found the scientist's notebook, he opened the book slowly and started to read the notes, he froze when he saw the word 'clone'.

A theory that all scientists have on the subject of cloning is that when the clone finds out their a clone, they don't take it well at all.

This theory was very true at this point.

He was horrified in fact, the word 'clone' kept repeating in his head, seemingly taunting him. How long had he been in the stasis pod? How long had he been 'dead'?

Asking himself these questions didn't help, it only made everything worse.

Had he not killed the one who somehow cloned him from a burnt corpse, he would probably know the answers by now.

He shook with anger, not at anyone, but himself.

He had let the Beast free, and at the worst possible time, or was it the right time?

It took about half an hour for him to recollect his thoughts, to regain control of himself, of his emotions, to gain composure, to be calm, to keep his inner demon at bay, to think clearly.

He soon came to the conclusion that staying here wouldn't help at all, he had to leave the lab, and to find anybody who could help.

A few names came to mind, but who said he could possibly know where they were right now, he didn't even know the year, let alone the day.

Not even the time.

As he got to his feet he remembered that turning his transformation his clothing had torn, he needed better clothes, he soon found the scientist's locker and found some clean clothes there.

A hoodie for some reason and jeans, he also found some leather boots and gloves.

He pulled the hood over his head and started looking for a way out.

Not five minutes later did he find the well-hidden exit, as he opened the door and stepped out into the world that he had been away from for as long as he could remember he found himself outside the city limits of Metropolis.


	4. Tri-Beast (Introduction Part 1)

_**Injustice 1.5 - Chapter 4: I live, again**_

" **Garfield Logan, the Teen Titan known as Beast Boy, was dead. Killed by an explosion of all things, disappointing. The funeral was amusing to watch.** "

Trigon being omnipotent, was aware of the events on Earth, the demon overlord also made note of his daughter's reaction to the news of the green one's death, she didn't take it well.

The more Trigon thought about it, the more he realized he could make this work to his advantage, after all, Raven now serves him.

Garfield's coffin had been buried just over a week ago, Trigon hadn't attempted typical demonic possession often if at all but for someone as potentially powerful as Garfield Logan, Trigon was willing to make an exception.

Gaining control of the body was easy since he was already dead, as Trigon possessed Garfield's corpse, the skin fading to red with black demonic tattoo-like markings, another pair of eyes sprouting above his regular eyes, both pairs glowing yellow, the green hair fading to a silvery gray, and red, clawed hands dug their way through the coffin lid and eventually popped out of the ground, and he pulled himself out of the dirt.

Tri-Beast rising from the grave.

And with Trigon in control, a sinister fanged smile on his face.

Demonic powers and shapeshifting created a deadly mixture.


	5. Tri-Beast (Introduction Part 2)

_**Injustice 1.5 - Chapter 5: Tyrannical**_

Hands clenching and unclenching, as Trigon adapted to his new body, he could feel the extended power within, the added ability of shapeshifting would serve him well, as well as the enhanced senses, in addition to his more than adequate demonic powers, Tri-Beast would be a force to be reckoned with.

He started to walk, he took a step and then another step, before he knew it, he was running, and then eventually, he was sprinting, Trigon had never really sprinted before let alone run, but he felt satisfaction for whatever reason.

As he approached a clearing he decided to act on one of the many new instincts that came with Garfield's body and powers, to morph, and he did, he morphed into a red bird, and mentally scoffed at the bird form he apparently chose, a raven.

Flying was a somewhat new feeling to Trigon, but like with the previous running and sprinting, he felt another surge of satisfaction, he was beginning to enjoy this.

He may not be a fan of mortal bodies but this particular body might as well be that of an immortal, he may not admit it but the green one deserved to live longer, that was beside the point however, Trigon knew that Garfield's forsaken corpse would serve him well.

He was soon approaching a city, not caring if anyone was seeing his red raven form, he flew towards the rooftop of a high building before landing, morphing back into Garfield's humanoid form as he landed. The sinister fanged smile returned, "This will be more fun than I thought.."


	6. Tri-Beast (Introduction Part 3)

_**Injustice 1.5 - Chapter 6: Demonic**_

Trigon was quite surprised about how quickly he became accustomed to his new body, he would surely keep it as long as he could or more so, as long as he wanted.

He was still trying to get used to the extended natural senses however, his sight, smell, taste, hearing, touch, all his natural senses had increased nearly tenfold since he possessed Garfield's corpse.

Only now taking the time to notice, this combined with his empathy and telepathy would make a sure chance that no one would sneak up on or get away from him.

Another sinister fanged smile formed on his crimson face.

In addition to his.. Demonic urges, there were also the animal instincts that now plagued his psyche, they all had something different to say.

'Fly, climb, hunt, mate, sleep, kill, etcetera etcetera.'

Deciding to listen to the first option, Trigon willed his body to morph into that of a bird of flight once more and once again taking the ironic form of a red raven, flying across the skies.

The citizens seemed to finally acknowledge his presence as they were confused to see a red raven flying through the skies, Trigon read their emotions to find their confusion and he mentally smirked at a sudden idea, what if he landed and morphed back into the default humanoid form of Garfield? Someone who died just over a week ago, that presence combined with Trigon's own demonic undertones was sure to produce some interesting results.

And so he morphed in mid-air before free falling towards the ground below, landing in the middle of the street with a typical 'super hero landing'.

Picking up on shocked and surprised gasps with his enhanced hearing and the many emotions with his demonic empathy, he raised his gaze with a sadistic fanged smirk.

"Seen a ghost..?"


	7. Agrios (Introduction Part 1)

_**Injustice 1.5 - Chapter 7: From the ashes**_

Cremation, noun, the disposal of a dead person's body by burning it to ashes, typically after a funeral ceremony.

And thus, Garfield Logan was to be cremated, but.. This is where something.. Interesting happens..

While the corpse was left to burn in a controlled environment, an ancient force had taken advantage, Garfield, had taken the form of a phoenix in previous years, now technically possessed the DNA of a phoenix and you know what they say about a dead phoenix being lit on fire, it's reborn from the ashes..

Suddenly the corpse started to jerk and roll around, somehow the furnace door flew open and he tumbled out onto the ground, the fire seemed to intensify, opening his mouth to scream in pain but no sound came out.

The fire continued to burn, as ancient symbols and markings began to appear underneath the charred flesh, what appeared to be a new set of skin beneath the charred flesh was beginning to become noticeable.

Garfield's emerald eyes faded to a pale white, his hair a literal fire and his very soul an inferno.

He let out a snarl as flames surrounded his clawed fists and feet, he found himself harbouring an inconceivable rage within, where this rage was directed at was unknown to him as of this moment.

He started to tear at the remaining charred flesh with his flaming clawed hands, semi-dry blood seeped through his sharp fingers, ignoring whatever pain this may have came from said action.

Soon the charred flesh was gone, the only flames his hair and the auras of his clawed hands and feet, he breathed in and out heavily and slowly.

He grit his fanged teeth in the slight anger that still remained, he tried to let his emotions, body and mind settle, but found that something was preventing that. How irritating.

He carefully pushed himself back onto his feet and stumbled a bit, as he got used to the action once more since his death.

"I hate Mondays..."


	8. Agrios (Introduction Part 2)

_**Injustice 1.5 - Chapter 8: Fahrenheit Frenzy**_

So much anger, so much rage, so much unbridled fury, it was consuming him. He needed some form of release. As luck would have it his superhuman hearing picked up on the police sirens outside, indicating that a crime was in progress, which in itself was an indication of some free anger management in the form of beating up criminals, "Perfect.."

As he approached the door and reached for the handle, his new powers acted up, the entire door began to melt, to which he shrugged, it wasn't his problem.

Right before he walked through the doorway he realized something, he didn't have any clothes, this only angered him more, he soon found pants and boots so he settled for that, making sure that they were as fire resistant as possible.

He decided to morph into a raven in order to catch up to the patrol and beat the police to the criminals, the raven adorned with flames as it flew across the sky, to the amazement of onlookers at the sight of a flaming bird.

He beat the police to the crime scene and flew in through a window, morphing back as he used the momentum to roll and sweep one of the criminals, knocking him down onto his back, without hesitation he grabbed the same criminal by the back of the head, lifted it up and slammed it back down onto the ground, knocking him out cold.

As one of the other criminals took aim at him with a handgun, he spun around and lunged at said criminal at supernatural speeds, grabbing the gun and melting it in his hands, which caused the shooter to let go while freaking out, leaving him open to be punched directly in the face, and he was out cold too.

The last criminal took the money bag and run towards the back door as fast as he could, this caught his attention and he conjured up a fireball in his hand before throwing it, hitting the fleeing criminal square in the back with said fireball, the fleeing criminal fell to the ground in pain, rolling all over the ground in an attempt to put the fire out, and then glared at his attacker, the glare dropped almost instantly when he saw that said attacker was right in front of him, "Wait aren't you..? Didn't you die..?"

The reply was a swift kick to the face, and the third and final criminal was knocked out.

"It's Agrios, Beast Boy is dead.."


End file.
